


the consultants and the courtasan

by Queensindy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queensindy/pseuds/Queensindy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes a new friend in Sindy.<br/>A young woman with a dark past</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the consulting Detective.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me because it's rubbish, first fanfic I've ever made. I know it's short lots more to come soon

The cab pulled up to 221 baker Street, I got out and approached it. took a deep breath and made my way up the steps and knocked. the door was soon opened by Mrs Hudson who grabbed me and pulled me into a warm hug greeting my cheerily "oh Sindy dear! How are you? "  
"I'm good thanks,Mrs H how are you? "  
" I'm great thankyou dear, oh come in. " she gestured for me to come in and sheshut the door and led me upstairs calling out "Sherlock, she's here! "  
We entered the flat and made our way to the living area and I was met with the sight of a thin tall man dressed in a exquisite suit,  
he turned and extended a hand I accepted and shook his hand he gestured for us to take a seat  
"oh thankyou dear but I have to get ready i have a date, look after her for me please " Mrs Hudson said shooting me a quick warm smile and waved  
"so you're here about the assistants job." he said as more of a statement than a question  
"Yes Mrs.H told me about it- what will my job entail? " I asked  
" well I'm a consulting Detective, the only one infact I invented the job. The police come to me when their out of thier depth, so if you are stutible for the position, you will help me with cases, clients and the local idiot police, you would also be expected to cook and clean nothing to demanding I will provide a list with where to clean and when if we get that far. So far you haven't given me a reason not to give you a chance so il give you a trail period, how does three days sound? If at the end of that time either of us are unhappy with the arrangement we can go our separate ways. Deal? "  
I smiled "Deal" I agreed


	2. Sherlock and Sindy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sindy and Sherlock get thier first case.

I woke at 7 am to find sherlock standing over me staring.  
"Morning" I smirked   
"I have a case" he stated flatly.  
"is that an invitation to join you Sherlock?"  
"Yes. Get dressed quickly and join me in living room and il explain." and with that he turned and left.  
I shoved on a simple black tea dress, shiny black ballet flats and pulled my hair into a high ponytail and joined him in the living room.   
"finally. This is D.I lestrade, lestrade this is Sindy"   
Lestrade turned to shake my hand but stoped stunned, I smirked and lightly kissed his cheek insted, sherlock raised his eyebrow at this.  
"how do you know eachother?" he asked looking from Greg to me and back to Greg searching for an answer, we said nothing although Greg tried to pull some syllables together my smirk and his uncomfortable adjusting of his tie said it all. Sherlock frowned,   
"Lestrade fill her in"  
"Sindy "*he smiled* We need sherlock to find the connection between these people apart from them all being found in abandoned officess or werehouses there's nothing to go on,here *he handed me a file filled with victims profiles in*  
Just do what you can and let him do his thing.   
We need to find the killer before they kill any more people it's getting close to double figures -  
*ring ring, ring ring*  
Lestrade went into the hall to take the call   
I held the file out for sherlock he looked at me with a raised eyebrow   
"Boring! Thats your job Sindy -   
Lestrade bursts into the room "sherlock there's been another one! "   
"well what are we waiting for? Let's go lestrade you go on and we will follow in a cab" he said as he grabbed his coatand scarf and ran down the stairs   
"is he always like that Greg? " I asked in disbelief   
"yes*he sighed with a hint of a smile* always" he answered.  
"Perfect" I said with a wide grin before charging down the stairs after him grabbing my own coat on the way.  
("Sindy and Sherlock? Lord help me") greg chucked to himself before running after us shouting "Wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are short but they build up to make a fanfiction purpose wrote for my enjoyment and to fill a gap in the plot lines of most fantics- spoilers for later chapters-  
> Future sherlock/ofc, moriaty/ofc   
> Basically a love triangle but more dangerous and passionate. Please leave comments or kudos so I know how I'm doing, thanks for reading xoxo


	3. the first case.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Sindy try to solve the case.

When we arrived at the scene the forensic team had already collected dna samples and dusted for prints leaving sherlock able to observe and deduce but before we could get past the police cordon a non uniformed officer stoped us  
" alright freak? *she said to sherlock smirking* who's your friend?"  
I could sense his discomfort at her jibes and kindly responded on his behalf  
"I'm Sindy * I said extending a hand and shaking hers firmly- firmer than needed-* sherlocks assistant, and you are? "  
"er D.S. Donavan" she replied.  
"well 'er' D.S. Donavan you going to let us through or not?" I asked smiling fakely  
"unfortunately I don't have the ability to do that" she said smugly folding her arms  
"okay il find someone able to lift this bit of police tape - Lestrade!" *I shouted and turned to him as he ran over *  
"what's wrong now Sindy?"  
"ah Greg, could you let us into the crime scene please I'd appreciate it a lot" I said fluttering my lashes,  
*he lifted the tape blushing slightly and sherlock smirked and ducked under I followed.  
Sally stared at lestrade in shock mouth hung open we walked on towards the warehouse -" close your mouth dear, you'd think you've never met a woman before " I shouted over my shoulder.

\---  
When we entered the room, the man was lay in a pool of his own blood in the center of the room sherlock quickly started to do his thing taking everything he could see this took about three minutes then he looked to me expectantly, I just stared back blankly.  
"well?"  
"well what sherlock?"  
"Sindy please pay attention. what do you see?"  
" okay *I look at the body, at the blood and around the room then to sherlock*  
Well he's been shot" I stuttered.  
"great *he said sighing* have I made a mistake giving you a trail?" he asked.  
"No give me another chance. * He nodded and took a step back- i scanned the room again * he's face down!" I exclaimed  
"ever other victim was face up - but why would they change the game now? *I crouched down next to the body* everyother time they dident try to protect them selves in thier last moments what would they have done? "  
He watched me talk to myself but answered the last question  
"they must have thought they could talk thier way out bribe the gunman perhaps, this one must have known he couldn't make the murderer change his mind, but why? What could he have done to find himself a target? "  
"has he been identified yet? "I asked  
"No but *sherlock pulled a ring in an evidence bag from his pocket* he was wearing this its a custom made ring -should narrow the search."  
he smiled tucking the bag back into his pocket. "Sindy I need you to go back to the flat and work on the victims profiles, try and find a connection." He said as he took at his phone and typed rapidly. "I'm glad someones enjoying this *I smirked* Do you need dinner tonight? " I asked. "just order Chinese." he stated flatly. \--- I'd took a cab back to the flat and made a start on the work. I took the paperwork out of the file and laid it all on the floor. There was no pattern in age, race, gender or class. A few were parents, some were just kids themselves. I couldn't find a single connection. Disappointed I took a break, ("why did these people die? Maybe thier not connected? what if it's a message?") *I thought to myself. I grabbed a pen and some paper from the draw and wrote down every victims name and age Steve Edwards 43 Hallie carter 20 Eric Whedon 27 Rys Jones 31 Lauren legget 17 Omar Ahmed 22 Claire sparrow 36 Kate O'Neil 67 plus unidentified male. There was no clue in the ages, not that I could see. I highlighted the initials S.e H.c E.w R.j ("S H E R " I laughed to myself) L.l O.a " okay this is definitely not a coincidence! " I exclaimed C.s K.o I grabbed my phone and frantically dialed sherlocks number ("sherlock it's me, Sindy I've found the connection - well it's more of a message left by the murderer the first letter of each victims name spells out your name." he took a breath before he replied and I heard him typing away on a computer " I'm just running a search on the ring now, thanks for the update Sindy. Il be back at the flat soon I have something to take care of" he hung up. I sighed disappointed and started to collect together the papers and put them back into the file. I guess I was more pleased with the findings than sherlock was. He does seem to hold back on his feelings anyway so I can't take it personally. I decided to take a nap as I had nothing left to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock jumped out of a cab and walked straight into a jewelers and held the ring, still in an evidence bag, upto the cashier  
"I need to know who bought this ring and had it inscribed?" he demanded  
The cashier took a long had look "er what makes you think it's one of ours anyway? And why would I tell you anything? " the man behind the counter said cockily.  
"the metal and style, although common narrowed the search and the fact your website has a sample picture of this ring *he said waving the ring* is proof it's from this store. And if you don't assist this investigation then you are perverting the course of justice and will be letting someone get away with 9 murders. " he barked glaring down at the man.  
The man squirmed on the spot cursed under his breath sighed and reached under the counter producing a book " what's the inscription? we would have had to make note of a inscription order" sherlock smirked at the man's resolve  
" my beloved always" he recited. The man opened the book and scanned the pages  
Sherlock cleared his throat impatiently rousing a eye roll from the cashier.  
"ah here we are Mrs.Monkford,She paid cash for the ring picked the ring out herself and made up her own inscription- "  
"wait something you just said - Monkford? " he asked "Yes, Monkford" the cashier replied sherlocks face lacked emotion yet still portrayed a slight look of smugness, he ran out of the store and pulled out his phone and rang lestrade telling him to meet him at 221B Bakerstreet and jumped into a cab making his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke form my nap a few hours later surprised to find the flat empty, I ordered some chinese figuring sherlock wouldn't be much longer.  
I opened a bottle of wine and poured myself a glass and went for a cigarette on the front steps.  
I took a few sips of wine before lighting my cigarette thinking over my new situation.  
Living with and working for a consulting Detective was a far cry from last year's activities.  
I had been a courtasan, and a pretty successful one at that I'd left the bissness after I fell for my last lover- the greatest man to ever walk this earth, I doubt I'd ever love anyone the same way again. He made me feel like I'd never be alone again, even now I feel his presence, as if he's watching over me. That would be impossible though, he's dead now.   
I put the cigarette out and finished my wine.  
Just as I was about to go back inside sherlock pulled up in a cab shortly followed by an unmarked police car driven by lestrade I held the door open as they made thier way to the door, lestrade greeted me whilst sherlock just took note of the empty wine glass.  
Once upstairs sherlock paced the room trying to explain to lestrade about the clue in the victims initials and filled both me and lestrade in on the new information concerning the ring.  
"It's him lestrade, we new he was back but this is his first contact." sherlock said  
"whoa, let's not jump to conclusions, I mean can we even prove it's him" replied lestrade ruffling his hair out out habit  
"sorry,who are we talking about? I'm confused "I asked looking from Greg to sherlock waiting for a reply "just a criminal we've delt with before, right piece of work , I wouldn't worry about it, might be a bit to dark for you to hear" Greg replied smiling lightly   
I stared at him in disbelief, annoyed he thought I couldent deal with hearing about a criminal who operated on a scale bigger than most law breakers, but before I could voice my issues with his opinion of me the door bell rang.  
Instead I pointed at him " saved by the bell! I'm not finished with you." I stated firmly grabbing my purse and making my way to the door.  
I collected the Chinese from the delivery man and paid for it, took it back upstairs grabbed cutlery and plates and joined sherlock and lestrade   
" I didn't know what you liked sherlock so I just got a bit of everything, and there should be enough here for three so help yourselves" I said placing everything on the table.  
sherlock jumped up shot past me and down the hall to his room, "thanks Sindy" said lestrade as he grabbed some food "can I get you a drink Greg? or do you think it would be to much for me?"I jibed pouring him and myself a glass of wine, Greg smiled and took a glass, sherlock strided back into the room laptop in hand.  
"sherlock can I get you a drink?" I asked holding the wine bottle up   
"No. Working" he said not once taking his eyes off the screen. I took a sip of my wine thankful this wasent the only bottle, if I was expected to leave him to his work and not prompt him to eat when busy, I'd need a drink to hand.  
"here! " sherlock exclaimed suddenly turning the laptop so we could see the screen   
"this is the man found dead today.  
The ring he was wearing was bought in a jewelers that kept track of the buyer, a Mrs.Monkford. The wife of Ian Monkford the man who hired janas cars to fake his death"  
"what?! But we looked for him at the time there was no trace how on earth did he get back into the country? "Lestrade asked shocked by the revelation.  
"one would assume the same way he got out, he consulted a professional" sherlock said setting the laptop down on the table   
"but it can't be him you saw him yourself,  
sherlock there's no way it's him. He's dead sherlock. " greg said exasperated.  
I rolled my eyes "come on he can't be that bad- and knowing sherlock is never wrong he must be right about this guy- who is he anyway?"  
"that's the thing. He is that bad Sindy, if it's him that means trouble is on its way. You are both in danger.  
We're all in danger. What do we do sherlock? "  
Who were they talking about? could he really be that bad I asked myself finishing my drink.  
"who is this guy sherlock? if I'm going to be working for you I'd like to know my enemy."  
Sherlock stood up, approached me "yes, I suppose it would be unfair to expect you to work against unknown evils - his name is Jim. Jim Moriarty " sherlock shared.  
"wha.." I managed before I lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock had managed to catch Sindy as she passed out. He had picked her up and put her in bed.he left Mrs Hudson to tend to her.  
"what the hell was that Sherlock?" Lestrade asked. "not sure yet, not enough data. Take a seat, I have some questions for you." greg removed his jacket and sat down.  
"tell me everything you know about Sindy Redmond." sherlock said coldly.  
"ah I... " greg stammered  
"I wouldn't want to know if it wasn't important.  
Now talk and fast. She could be an assassin or a spy" sherlock barked.  
Greg nodded and cleared his throat.  
"I was staying in this fancy hotel afew years ago,  
I was just having a drink at the bar one night when I saw her.  
Long blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a red cocktail dress. She was a vision of beauty. She hasent changed much, *he smiled subconsciously * apart from.the hair obviously she's the same Sindy I knew. Trust her to dye her hair bright red.  
anyway. I had offered to buy her a drink but she refused, said her job meant no relationships, no dates, no flirting, I asked what sort of jobs like that and she just smiled handed me her bissness card and left. Only when I looked at her website did I understand why her job meant no relationships. She was a luxury courtasan. I emailed her she emailed back. It worked we were both happy with the arrangement." he said glad to have gotten it off his chest. Sherlock had listened intently, and his mind raced with things clicking together and everything started to make sense.  
"why did it end lestrade?" he quizzed  
"oh well I had to focus on work so we didn't see each other so much at the time, but before we could find time to spend together, she retired.  
Apparently someone she loved died." he replied  
Sherlock jumped up and claped his hands together "Right! Back to the case"


	7. Chapter 7

I had woken up a while ago but couldn't face getting out of bed yet.  
If they are right. If it is him.  
Why am I not happy? I should be over joyed.  
But I feel numb, dead to my emotions.  
I got up and got dressed this is day two of my trail I'm sure it wouldn't be taken as a positive if I moped about in bed.  
I went to the effort of curling my red hair and applying some eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick.  
Figured I needed to look good if I dident feel it.  
I went to look for sherlock, but he wasn't in.  
Must have a case I thought to myself, he didn't invite me this time. Must be because I fainted last night. I wonder what they think of me now.   
Sherlock must know. He's a clever man. It's not hard to work out Jim and I have a past.  
Im just hoping that he doesn't know  
I Iove Jim moriarty.  
\----

 

I cleared away the mess from last night's take away as my stomach growled.   
I made poached eggs and toast and ate.  
By the time sherlock returned it was too late to make him breakfast.   
"can I make you anything sherlock?" I asked twiddling my thumbs, still not over the initial embarrassment of having fainted.   
"Not at the moment" he said staring as if scanning me from head to toe.  
"take a seat" he said pointing at the chair oppisite.   
I nodded worried I was getting the sack before id even got the job.  
"You're a retired courtasan, with underline alcohol issues and depression.  
You had lestrade as a lover for a period of time and you still operated in the bissness till someone you loved died.  
We tell you a criminal mastermind is alive and back to cause trouble, and the second you hear his name you fainted."he finished with a smug half smirk. Tears welled in my eyes and although I held them back he had already noticed   
"I don't see how my past has anything to do with you or anyone else" I said angrily standing and making my way out the room but before id made it through the door sherlock had grabbed my wrist and spun me around so I was facing him.  
"Wrong. It became my bissness the second you walked through that door. Why did you come here for a job? The same week he leaves a message, bit unusual don't you think?" he quizzed still holding my wrist mid air.  
"Mrs H and I go way back, she told me of the position, nothing unusual! and if your as clever as everyone thinks you would know I had no idea he was even alive *I spat roughly freeing my wrist from his grip. I grabbed my bag and coat and left the flat running down the street as the tears begab to fall. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long deep drag.  
Why would he let me think he was dead?   
How could he let me mourn him?   
Im aware of the man he was, What he was capable off. The last thing he told me was that I was his. Then he died or that's what I was told.  
I stayed there smoking and thinking for awhile   
Till I decided to return to the flat to confront sherlock on his mistrust.


	8. Chapter 8

When I arrived back at the flat it was unsettlingly quiet "Sherlock? Sherlock?" I called out whilst hanging up my bag and coat, he must be on a case I thought. I poured myself a glass of wine and made my way to the living room to wait for Sherlock.   
"Did you miss me?'  
I dropped the glass at the sound of his voice.  
I turned slowly to find him stood in the door way hands stuffed in his pockets nonchalantly smirking away.  
I silently edged towards him extending a shaking hand to his face caressing his cheek slightly.   
I wanted to scream at him, tell him to leave, tell him I hated him and never wanted to see him ever again but that was pointless as I didn't mean it and he would have know that.  
'what are you doing here?' I asked lowering my hand.   
'well I was going to offer you dinner but with that attitude....' he drawled making his way to Sherlock's arm chair and taking a seat.  
"I've already ate" I said smiling falsely. his smirk had disappeared now but his eyes still portrayed something I couldn't read.  
I remembered the smashed glass and turned my attention to that soaking up the pink liquid with a stay tea towel   
" anything else? " I asked looking over to him to which he just stared blankly in silence.  
"you still love me." he stated coldly, I sighed at this   
I picked up the bigger shards of glass in one hand and stood up, I traced my fingers round the sharp edges nervously. " Your not good for me jim."   
"That.."   
He started, standing slowly and approaching me.  
"... Is exactly why you want me. Is that why your here? Looking to fuck the second most dangerous man in England?"   
I slapped him hard across the face causing him to chuckle so I raised my arm to slap him again this time he grabbed my wrist mid swing his chuckle now a far cry from his current frown he wagged his finger at me tutting. He took a shard of glass from my other hand and sliced my palm open I dropped all the other glass and gasped as he cut. He pulled me close so he could whisper in my ear. "love the hair" he said then he dropped my wrist causing me to fall to my knees, he turned to leave stoping only to motion at the glass mess " you should really clear that up someone could get hurt. "  
I waited to hear the door slam shut before I moved to the kitchen I turned the tap on shoving my hand under the cold water wincing. I didn't need medical treatment I just bandaged It and sorted the mess of blood and glass out.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke to find I must have fallen asleep on the sofa. I realised I wasn't alone in the room, Sherlock was sat at his desk typing away. He looked at me once he noticed I had woke.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep" i explained   
"he was here wasn't he?" He stated snapping the laptop closed.  
I nodded "I was going to tell you, he was already here when I got back." I replied   
"what did he want?" Sherlock quizzed  
" he invited me to dinner , but apart from that I don't have a clue" i shrugged   
"was that him ? " he asked pointing at my bandaged hand.   
I nodded silently. He stood up abruptly grabbed his violin and boe then began to play, I took this as an opportunity to leave and went to my room.   
I lay on my bed trying to forget the days events but the pain in my hand was hard to ignore.   
He knows I'm not here to fu..   
I'm not after Sherlock.  
He just knew it would annoy me,  
Probably didn't expect me to react violently, I wasn't surprised by his reaction though, its nothing new.  
I don't regret hitting him but would have liked to have took the invitation to dinner.  
He always knew how to make me smile... And cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and feedback so I can improve. Thanks for reading xx


End file.
